1. Field of Invention
The invention resides in the field of sports gloves and more particularly relates to an improvement in a glove with an asymmetrical finger seam pattern.
2. Description of Prior Art
The aforementioned patents contain a detailed disclosure of an asymmetrical patterned thumb for a sports glove. In those patents, the asymmetrical pattern (the palm and back portions being of completely different shapes) consists of a central palm portion and two opposed wing portions attached thereto. The purpose of this arrangement is to provide a finished thumb wherein the thumb seam is positioned over the back of the thumbnail rather than the tip and sides as in the case in conventional gloves.
In the pattern, The palm portion is the shape of a full thumb including the sides, and the wing portions are each the shape of a half of a back of a thumb and are sized such that when folded over and joined to each other with a central lateral seam and joined to the palm portion by a cross seam, the relocation of the thumb seam to the back of the thumbnail is achieved.
The present invention by the same inventor applies the previously disclosed asymmetrical pattern concept to the construction of a glove finger.